


Yes, Ms. Go

by wlw0with0reader



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Breeding Kink, F/F, Girl Penis, Girl Penis Shego, Loss of Virginity, Mildly Dubious Consent, Reader is 18, Teacher/Student, f/f - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:46:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29505018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wlw0with0reader/pseuds/wlw0with0reader
Summary: Reader is Kim's friend and is 18 in her last year of high school when Shego becomes good while her brothers become bad. But does the dark side ever really go away?
Relationships: Shego (Kim Possible)/Female Reader, Shego (Kim Possible)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 58





	Yes, Ms. Go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BraveVesperia01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BraveVesperia01/gifts).



> Commissioned Fic for @BraveVesperia01

The first time you laid eyes on Shego was after she and her brothers were hit by the Attitudinator wielded by none other than Electronique. While her brothers became evil, Shego became good. Which is how you met her in the hallways of your school, Middleton High. You had been talking to Kim when out of nowhere, your friend pushed you behind her as if to protect you. While Kim was speaking with Wade to check out Shego's story, you were blown away by her bubbly personality. You didn't see Kim's archnemesis. You only saw a beautiful teacher who radiated like the sun. You were embarrassed once Kim took you by the hand and walked you to class and hadn't realized you'd been staring at Shego, or rather, Ms. Go.

"Y/N, looks like she really is nice now. I'm sorry I pushed you back so quickly."

"Kim, you were doing that to protect me. Thank you."

You say giving her a quick peck on the cheek and entering your classroom. You didn't notice the blush on her cheeks. To you, you'd only ever see her as your friend and in love with Ron. 

* * *

Days had passed after that incident in the hallway, and it seemed that Kim had accepted the fact that Ms. Go was here to stay and the old Shego wouldn't be returning now that the Attitudinator was destroyed. You found yourself thoroughly enjoying each class you had with Ms. Go. She was thoughtful, considerate, and looked for ways to still praise a student's efforts even when their scores were so low. You knew it was ridiculous to fall for a teacher, much less her, but you couldn't help it. You found yourself gravitating to her. Needless to say, you weren't the only one who had eyes on her, but unbeknown to you, she only had eyes for you. And you wouldn't know of it until she managed to get you alone three weeks later. 

* * *

Shego was still very much alive in Ms. Go. But she had to continue playing this role if she were to ever have you completely. Shego gripped her cock and imagined having you be the one to lick it clean before deepthroating her. Better yet, maybe it was time to see if she could knock you up during your first interaction. While she was the only one to know about her cock, if one were to really look at her skirts, they'd see a gracious outline of the power she wielded between her legs. She couldn't wait until she took you tomorrow. 

Shego had planned it down to very last detail. She wanted no interruptions as she molded your pussy to fit her cock - all 9 inches in length and 5 inches in width. She needed to see you filled in every hole, but if she couldn't get to your ass, that was alright. She'd have it eventually. And what better way of claiming you for the rest of your life than by filling up your womb with her thick, rich seed? 

* * *

"Alright, class. Homework for tonight is to continue working on your projects which counts for 50% of your final grade and a four page essay on the effects of pollution. The student who writes the most well-written essay will receive 15 extra points on their project."

And just like that, your entire class was scrambling out the door with their belongings to quickly head home. Normally, you'd rush to catch up with Kim and Ron, but they had to leave to go to Spain on a mission and most likely wouldn't be back until midnight. 

Ms. Go quietly asked if you wouldn't mind going over your project, and you happily beamed. 

"Of course, Ms. Go!"

"Hold on one second, Y/N. I don't want there to be any interruptions or for anyone to steal your ideas."

"Thank you, Ms. Go. I appreciate you and your thoughtfulness."

"You're quite welcome, Y/N."

After twenty minutes, your stomach began to rumble. 

"That's alright, Y/N. I'm starving as well. Why don't we go get some food and continue our discussion at my home?"

"Are you sure it wouldn't be an inconvience?"

"I'm sure."

Shego let you go in front of her, and she knew she'd have your ass moving with even more bounce once she got you out of your clothes.

* * *

After you two had gotten yourselves comfortable and eaten all the food, you were grateful for having such a wonderful teacher.

"Y/N, what are your plans once you graduate?"

"See the world. I just don't know who I'd do it with. I mean Kim is a great friend, but she's too busy saving people. My parents are divorced and don't need to speak with each other, now that I'm 18. I don't have any siblings. I have a few friends outside of Kim, but they're all doing their own things after high school. I just want to enjoy the sights, you know? What about you? I mean, I can't imagine you'd want to stay a teacher at Middleton forever."

"You are correct, Y/N. I wish to settle down. I'm sure you already know I'm quite well off, financially."

"Why did you take the position?"

"I believe in things happening for a reason, and perhaps, I was always meant to find you."

Ms. Go moves closer to you and places her hand on top of your knee. Instead of shying away from her touch, you close your eyes and lean into her. Shego smirks at your reaction, knowing she can push this even further.

"Y/N, has anyone ever told you how exquisite you are?"

"No."

You barely manage to answer. Your heart was racing. Was this all a dream? If it was, you hoped you wouldn't wake up for a while. 

"Truth be told, Y/N. You make it difficult for me to concentrate most days. You are easily one of my favorite people at school. After you graduate, I just don't see myself returning to teach. I only did for a while until I could figure out what to do next. Maybe I could be the one you travel the world with. You'd want for nothing, Y/N. I promise."

"I have nothing to offer you in return, Ms. Go."

"You do, Y/N. You have so much to offer. If you fear this relationship would be one sided, please don't. I wouldn't offer unless I absolutely wanted to. Besides, I know you've seen me."

At that, you blush profusely. 

"No one's seen anything! I promise! I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable!"

"Does this feel uncomfortable to you?"

She asks as she takes your hand and places it on top of her length. 

"Oh my. I mean no it doesn't."

"Go on. Give it a squeeze."

You tentatively do as she says and feel it get even harder. Ms. Go gently tucks the loose strand of hair behind your ear and whispers, "Like I said, you have everything to offer in return. Trust me."

You nod and without a moment's hesistation, Shego kisses you. 

"I'm sorry if I'm not any good. I'm...a virgin."

Shego grinned. If you thought that would deter her from continuing, you thought wrong. 

"I'll be gentle. Don't you worry. Just let me know if you don't like something or want me to stop."

You smile and thank her. And she removes her clothes revealing herself to you completely. Your eyes roam all over her body before landing on the one thing you had been aching for. 

Shego was loving the effect she had on you and was hoping for this kind of reaction. She kisses you again and helps you get out of your own clothes and as more of your skin is unveiled to her, she kisses more of the exposed skin.

"Where do you want me to start, beautiful?"

You answer by touching your clit.

"Mmm, one of my favorite parts."

Shego immediately latches on once your clit emerges from its hood. She begins sucking and once she feels your arousal, she takes her index finger to spread your lips. 

"Ms. Go, that feels so good." 

You feel a heat build up, but Shego stops. You look up and see her cock, and instinctively reach for it. 

"Should I get you ready too, Ms. Go?"

"You can call me Shego, Y/N."

"Shego, did you want me to do the same with your cock?"

"No teeth. Only your tongue and mouth. Got it, princess?"

You nod your head, and Shego helps you up to your feet before having you kneel in front of her. You start by licking the tip and as she starts to moan, you feel emboldened to take her further into your mouth. Shego's eyes never leave you because she had no intentions of missing even a second of this, but she'd be damned if her seed was wasted and went down your throat. No, she needed more of you. And soon.

* * *

Shego had allowed you to cum twice before she decided to tease your entrance with her cock that was aching to be inside of you. She knew you were wet, and any thoughts of taking it nice and slow went out the window when she finally pushed the head of her cock inside of those delicious walls of yours and your legs wrapping around her back drawing her in closer. You were absolutely soaked and more than ready for her, so Shego let go and gave into her desires. 

You were feeling such pleasure, you didn't want this to end. 

Shego leaned into your ear, and you could hear her grunting grow louder with each thrust. 

"Fuck, baby. I'm so close. I need to know. Do you want to travel around the world with me?"

"Yes, Shego! Anything you want! Just don't stop!"

"I'm not stopping even after I've knocked you up, Y/N!"

You feel another orgasm coming, and Shego decides to climax with you. If carrying her baby meant having her with you, you weren't going to say no. Shego roars as she empties her load inside of you and remains on top of you. 

"I'm not done with you, Y/N. I'm not taking you back home until I've come in at least three more times. I expect you to no longer wear panties while at school."

Your pussy clenches at that, and she takes it as an agreement from you. 

"Don't worry. I plan on fucking you in every city we visit. Hell, I plan on taking you after school in the classroom, teacher's lounge, you name it. You're mine now, Y/N."

"Yes, Ms. Go."

"Good girl."


End file.
